


Live in Losheim

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a concert gets the guitarist and lead singer of Eisbrecher all hot and bothered they relieve the tension back stage in a dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live in Losheim

Pix slipped into the singer’s dressing room, already fairly certain of what it was that Alexx had called him in to talk about. He felt the air brushing across his skin as he made his way through the hall, taking quick steps and ducking into the room unnoticed. 

The singer, who had basically half undressed himself throughout the concert, moved quickly across the room, slamming Pix up against the door hard, already stripped down to his underwear. His mouth crushed against the guitarist’s, hands tearing at the shorter man’s wife beater, yanking the thing off impatiently. Quickly his mouth moved across the man’s neck, hands yanking at the obstructing pants until they slid to the floor. 

“Alexx!” Pix gasped, caught off guard by the man’s urgency. He could feel the man’s hardness press against him as he rose, towering over the guitarist, hunger obvious in his eyes. One hand snaked around behind the smaller man’s back, pressing firmly just above the man’s underwear line, the other pressing firmly to the base of his skull and pulling him in for another overwhelming kiss. 

The sensation of their hot, sweaty skin pressed together sent Pix’s lust rising to new heights. Every cell in his body was painfully aware of the way his singer felt against him, sending loud, frantic signals all at once to overwhelm his already cluttered mind. His arms, without any command from his conscious self, wrapped around the taller man’s neck, trying to pull the two of them even closer. Alexx let out a deep moan, sending chills up Pix’s spine, the two of them quickly growing more and more desperate, and their bodies screaming to them what they needed to do. 

Almost as quickly as he’d pulled the guitarist to himself, Alexx let go, spinning him around roughly and bending him over the table that stood in the corner without warning. Pix let out a surprised grunt as he hit the table, gritting his teeth as he felt Alexx walk up behind him and yank his underwear off. 

The singer was in no way gentle that night, roughly spreading the guitarist’s legs before yanking down his own underwear, too impatient for any foreplay that night. It didn’t matter, the concert having been enough for both men. It had been all they could do to contain themselves until the concert had ended. 

Unforgivingly the singer pushed himself into the guitarist, who did his best to bite back his cry, making a small grunting sound and grabbing ahold of the edges of the table to brace himself. This turned out to be a good idea, the singer’s hips thrusting unforgivingly at an unusually urgent pace, his hands digging intensely into his hips. Every thrust, harsh though it was, brought another wave of pleasure with it.   
Pix wanted to scream for more, feeling the large man’s hips moving quicker, finding the spot they both needed him to find. They were both gasping, groaning, feeling themselves so close to that last wave of pleasure until Alexx gave that one deep thrust, fucking his guitarist to his breaking point, bringing them both to an intense rush of pleasure. 

Alexx felt his spine growing weak as he came, but he kept his brutal pace for a few seconds longer, drawing their pleasure out for as long as he could before he slid out of the guitarist, leaning over him on the table. 

“Good job tonight, Pix.”


End file.
